Light sources that use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for light production consume less power than incandescent and halogen lights. Unlike fluorescent lights, LEDs contain no mercury. LEDs are typically built on a semiconductor chip. In operation, however, LED chips see temperature increases that can limit the usability and lifetime of the LED chip. Temperature increases can also cause color shifts in the emitted LED light. Even a small shift in light color can cause color mis-matches between otherwise identical LEDs that are visible to the human eye. Unlike incandescent lights, LED-based lights do not give off excess heat as light and natural convection cooling is minimal. The heat production associated with LEDs during operation presents challenges for lighting sources that seek to employ LED chips. Challenges include, producing light bulbs that employ LED chips that are reliable, efficient, and cost-effective at higher wattages, and providing heat management solutions for LED light bulbs that are used in confined spaces.